


Plus One

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg asks Mycroft to be his plus one, the idea is to show up his ex-wife, not find a new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

Adjusting his tie in the mirror, Greg took a deep breath. Mycroft owed him after that business in Baskerville and this was the way he’d chosen payment. There was a fancy soiree tonight; the ex-wife was on the board of a local charity and they’d both been invited. Mycroft Holmes was his plus one.

The noise of a car grabbed his attention. He went out as the door to the ubiquitous black car opened. Getting in, he gave Mycroft a smile. “Evening.”

Mycroft inclined his head and adjust the umbrella in his hands. “Good Evening.”

They lapsed into silence. Greg had never spent much time in close proximity to the elder Holmes. The man smelled good, like old books and expensive aftershave. He folded his hands in his lap, reminding himself Mycroft was only here for show.

Leaning over, Mycroft adjusted Greg’s tie as they arrived. They got out of the car and Greg gave him a smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

They were quickly shown inside. Greg hated these sort of functions generally and quickly grabbed a glass of wine. Mycroft saw someone he knew and went to talk to her.

“Greg,” his ex-wife’s voice was sickly sweet. “I must admit I’m surprised you came. You always did hate these things.”

“It’s for a good cause, Tabitha,” Greg put on a smile.

She glanced at Mycroft. "I see you hopped the fence. Awfully posh for you, isn't he?"

Greg opened his mouth but before he could speak Mycroft had wrapped an arm around his waist possessively. Heat curled in his belly.  "At least Gregory doesn't have a string of lovers half his age, not including the poor sod by the punchbowl who thinks he's the only man in your life."

Tabitha gaped. "I never..." She muttered, stalking off.

Greg looked up at him with a grin. "You're amazing."

"Her plus one has been hitting on the waiter. He's been watching you since you came in. Shall we ruin their evening completely?"

Greg licked his lips, shivering at the wicked tone. "Definitely."

Mycroft leaned in and kissed him gently, but with the promise of something deeper. Greg parted his lips, suddenly feeling the date was no longer fake.

When Mycroft broke the kiss and stepped away Greg slowly opened his eyes, blinking. Tabitha stared daggers at him while her date licked his lips.  Greg turned and grabbed another glass of wine.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the other side of room. “My neckace!”

Greg hurried over. “I’m with the police ma’am.”

“My opal necklace is missing.”

Mycroft appeared at his elbow. “Duchess, we will locate it.”

Greg looked up at him with a small smile before going back his professional face. “Where was it last seen,” he said, turning back to the Duchess.

"The powder room." Greg look at the door, hesitating. Mycroft walked past him and knocked on the door politely before opening it. Greg hurried to catch up.

Greg looked around at the pink stalls and long mirror. Mycroft was examining the counter. "Someone stood here." He gestured at a hint of a boot print.

"There's a vent up there," gestured Greg.

The two men shared a glance. Mycoft helped Greg up onto the counter, handing him a torch from inside his suit jacket. Greg easily moved the cover and peered inside.

"Nothing. This leads to the library though, I think."

"It does." Mycroft gestured with his phone. Probably he'd already texted for a complete plan of the building.

Greg accepted his help getting down, stumbling slightly against him as the door opened just as the door opened. The old woman looked surprised, then gave a knowing smile and backed out. Greg sighed.

Pushing away from Mycroft, Greg led the way to the library. He started to move deeper but Mycroft grabbed his arm. "We are not alone."

Greg wished for his gun, instead he shifted his stance, looking for trouble, moving slowly away from Mycroft. Suddenly there was movement. A moment later the umbrella flew through the air, tangling the man’s legs and giving Greg enough time to tackle him.

They wrestled for a moment on the carpet before Greg got the upper hand. "You're under arrest!" He growled.

The man tried to kick him off. Greg punched him, not feeling very sorry about that until suddenly the light came on and he realized he was looking down at the brother of the head of the charity.

“What is the meaning of this?" People started gathering in the room as Greg reluctantly let the smaller man up. He tried to ignore Tabitha smirking at him.

Mycroft appeared at the directors elbow. "Check his inside left pocket. The hidden pocket."

There was hesitation, but he moved forward to open his brothers suit. After a few moments his eyes went wide, pulling out an opal necklace. "Matthew," he said quietly.

The duchess walked over. "I don't have to press charges."

"You should," he said bitterly. "Regular kleptomaniac he is. Come on, we'll wait in my office. Thank you Detective Inspector, Mister Holmes."

Everyone else made their way out, leaving the pair together. Mycroft had collected his umbrella and leaned on it, watching Greg. Smiling, Greg met his gaze. "We make a pretty good pair." His hand found Mycroft's free one and he threaded their fingers together. "Care to come back to mine?"

"I would be delighted."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was like pulling teeth for some reason. Much thanks to feverpitchfiasco for cajoling, pushing and getting me to finish it.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
